Dos pies izquierdos
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Harry Potter ha tenido la genial idea de celebrar un Baile de Bienvenida a la Academia de Aurores y, por desgracia, Teddy debe asistir. Solo hay un problema; él no sabe bailar un vals y su padrino ha recalcado la importancia de conocer dicho baile. Sin embargo, Victoire está ahí para rescatarle, como siempre.


**DOS PIES IZQUIERDOS.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a **Wissh**, mi Amiga Invisible. Me encantó que pidiera esta petición porque requería humor y yo AMO, ADORO, el humor. Espero que la disfrutes.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Perfecto. Genial. Maravilloso. Fantástico.

En su vida había oído que existiera El Baile de Bienvenida de la Academia de Aurores, de hecho, si lo hubiera sabido no se habría inscrito en aquella academia. ¿A qué clase de chalado se le ocurre organizar un baile? Oh, claro, a su padrino. Aún recuerda el momento en el que Harry Potter le dio la noticia ilusionado y diciéndole que era el primer año que lo hacían.

Bien, ¿no podían haber esperado al año siguiente para hacerlo? ¡Por Merlín, él no sabía ni como seguir el ritmo de una canción con las palmas! ¿Cómo iba a bailar? Porque esa es otra; tenía que bailar, obligatoriamente.

¿Y qué hacía él ahora?

Teddy suspiró y se tumbó bocabajo en su cama mientras intentaba pensar una solución.

¿Una enfermedad? ¿Torcerse el tobillo? ¿Buscar un hermano gemelo perdido? ¿Poción multijugos? ¿Llorarle a su abuela para que regañara a Harry? ¿Suplicar a…?

Llamaron al timbre y Teddy levantó la cabeza de la cama e intentó identificar los murmullos que se oían en el piso inferior. Suponía que una sería la de su abuela, pero no lograba identificar la otra voz.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, apareciendo en el marco de esta Victoire. Teddy sonrió mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama e iba a abrazarla.

—Vic, tienes que acordarte de llamar a la puerta, ¿y si me encuentras haciendo algo… íntimo? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Íntimo? —preguntó Victoire confusa y, segundos después, enrojeció, lo que provocó que Teddy soltara una carcajada y la despeinara —. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, solo estaba lamentando mi mala suerte.

—¿Tu mala suerte? —Vic se sentó en la cama del joven mientras este volvía a lanzarse bocabajo —. ¿Perdón? —preguntó la joven cuando no entendió la respuesta que le dio Teddy.

—Sí, mi mala suerte —replicó el otro dándose la vuelta y poniéndose de espaldas —. Resulta que Harry ha decidido hacer "El Baile de Bienvenida de la Academia de Aurores".

—Oh, y te preocupa el tema del baile ¿no es así? —inquirió la joven mientras sonreía. Teddy asintió mientras suspiraba —. ¿Sabes? —el joven la miró —. Puedo ayudarte.

La sonrisa que inundó el rostro del chico hizo que el corazón de Victoire latiera más rápidamente y el abrazo que le siguió casi logra que le dé un infarto a la muchacha.

—Dios, Vic, si hicieses eso te estaría eternamente agradecido. ¿De verdad que no te importa?

—Para nada, ¿cuándo es el baile?

—La semana que viene.

—Bien, pues tenemos mucho qué hacer, querido pies izquierdos —comentó Vicky con una gran sonrisa.

Teddy soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama y alzaba a la chica en volandas. Segundos después la soltó y bajó corriendo las escaleras a por algo para merendar y beber, consideraba que iba a sudar bastante. Mucho más si tenían en cuenta que tenían que ensayar su ritmo primero, que era horrible.

Ella era su salvación. Desde luego.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra. O pies a la obra, no sabía cuál sería la expresión más acertada.

De hecho, Victoire estaba preparada para recibir pisotones, cabezazos y de todo. Incluso estaba preparada para los hematomas que podrían salir de aquellas clases, pero lo soportaría todo solo por ver aquella mirada de agradecimiento y admiración que tenía Teddy en aquel momento.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar explicando el ritmo del vals. ¿Te parece bien? —inquirió y el joven asintió —. El vals tiene un compás de ¾ y son 12 tiempos, sin pausa. Esto quiere decir que es: 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Es fácil —Teddy asintió sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería —. Ahora empezaremos con el paso básico de hombre, para que entiendas mejor lo del ritmo. Levántate. Okey, el paso básico para caballero son tres pasos que se repiten hacia delante y hacia atrás dentro de un cuadrado. Repite conmigo: Primero, un paso hacia delante con el pie izquierdo. Eso es. Segundo, das otro paso con el pie derecho hacia el lado, siguiendo el pie izquierdo. No, solo apoya la punta, no el pie entero. Bien, y ahora el pie derecho queda al lado del izquierdo. Eso es, siguiente; levantas el pie izquierdo y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Bien, ya tenemos los tres primeros pasos hacia delante. Ahora hacia atrás; primero, das un paso hacia atrás con el pie derecho, bien, das otro paso con el pie izquierdo hacia el lado, apoyando solo la punta y siguiendo el pie derecho. El pie izquierdo queda al lado del pie derecho. ¡Muy bien! Por último, levantas el pie derecho y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Con esto regresamos a la posición inicial. ¿A qué es fácil?

Teddy se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar de nuevo todos los pasos. Tras repasarlos en su mente un momento llegó a la conclusión de que no se acordaba de dónde iba cada uno.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa a lo que Vic no pudo más que reír y asentir.

—Por supuesto. Presta atención —le dijo y volvió a ejecutar los pasos, lentamente, dando tiempo para que él los repitiera —. ¿Mejor? Ahora tú solo.

El joven la miró un momento espantado, pero, tras ver que la chica le sonreía, se animó a intentarlo. Y fracasó, haciéndose un lío en los pasos y provocando aún más las risas de Vicky.

—Vale, mejor sigamos practicando ¿no? Luego lo haremos en pareja, para que sepas bailarlo.

Teddy miró el suelo sonrojado y asintió lentamente mientras volvía a prestar atención a los pasos que la chica le mostraba.

Poco a poco se le iban quedando en la cabeza y ya no parecía tanto un pato mareado. Algo que era un gran alivio, aunque eso cambió cuando la chica le enseñó cómo girar en el vals.

Eso era la muerte.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Varios días después, muchos pisotones y un par de cabezazos; Teddy estaba preparado para bailar un valsa, no así cualquier otro tipo de baile.

Quedaban dos días para el gran momento y el joven se encontraba nervioso, esa sería la última clase con Vicky porque ella consideraba que ya manejaba a la perfección los pasos.

Él aún no sabía cómo pedirle que fuera con ella al baile, en realidad intuía que ella ya sabía que iría con él ¿no?. Lo había dejado muy claro en las clases mediante indirectas, así que solo tendría que soltarle el típico "te veo el sábado por la noche" y ella lo entendería ¿no?. Claro que sí, no había ninguna razón para la que estar nervioso.

Cunado Vicky llamó a su habitación, sonrió y la instó a pasar, para, tras ir a por unas bebidas, comenzar a ensayar los pasos.

La primera vez que bailaron juntos, a Teddy casi le daba algo cuando cogió la mano de Victoire, y rezó para que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba. Algo que volvía a repetirse, para su desgracia.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, charlaron un rato y, cuando Vicky dijo que debía irse pronto para pasarse por casa de su prima Roxanne, Teddy se levantó como un resorte de su sitio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh… claro, nos vemos el sábado por la noche —le soltó rápidamente, provocando que Vicky se girara confusa.

—¿El sábado por la noche? ¿No es ese el día del baile? —inquirió mientras miraba fijamente al chico. Este la miró durante unos segundos sin saber qué responder y, después, asintió —. Teddy, aunque sea sobrina de Harry eso no significa que pueda colarme en…

—No, no, Vic, no es eso lo que quería decir. Me refería a que eres mi pareja ¿no? —preguntó el joven rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Soy… soy… ¿tu pareja? —Victoire abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó.

—Claro, pensé que tú también lo dabas por hecho.

—No es como si me lo hubieras preguntado.

—Es cierto —admitió Teddy con una débil sonrisa —. Entonces, ¿lo eres?

—Mmmm —la chica fingió pensárselo —. Sí, bueno, puedo hacer el sacrificio de ser tu pareja de baile. Así al menos evitaré que hagas daño a otra pobre muchachita.

Teddy río y abrazó a Victoire a la vez que esta se sonrojaba todavía más. No se había esperado para nada que la llevara al baile, de hecho pensaba que iba a llevar a Nora, una de las amigas de Teddy que tanto le estaba tirando la caña y que tan mal le caía a ella. No es que estuviera celosa, para nada, pero esa chica era una víbora y la quería lejos de su amigo.

El sábado por la noche no hubo vals que bailar puesto que Harry decidió, en el último momento, poner un poco de música moderna, así que el entrenamiento de Teddy y Victoire había sido en vano. O no, porque gracias a él, los dos bailaron su propio vals escondidos de la mirada de todos, en el jardín de los Potter. Y, bajo el manto estrellado y a la luz de la luna, se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
